Milledge Luke Bonham
|died = |placeofbirth= Red Bank, South Carolina |placeofdeath= White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia |placeofburial= Elmwood Cemetery, Columbia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch United States Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1846 - 1848 (USA) 1861 - 1862; 1865 (CSA) |rank= Colonel (USA) Brigadier general (CSA) |commands= Army of South Carolina |unit= Brigade in the Confederate Army of the Potomac |battles= American Civil War - First Battle of Manassas |awards= |laterwork= U.S. Congressman Governor of South Carolina |portrayedby= }} Milledge Luke Bonham (December 25, 1813 – August 27, 1890) was an American politician and Congressman who served as the 70th Governor of South Carolina from 1862 until 1864. He was a Confederate General during the American Civil War. Early life and career Milledge L. Bonham was born near Red Bank (now Saluda), South Carolina, the son of Virginia native Capt. James Bonham and Sophie Smith Bonham, the niece of Capt. James Butler, who was the head of an illustrious South Carolina family. Milledge was a 1st cousin once removed to Andrew Pickens Butler. He attended private schools in the Edgefield District and at Abbeville. He graduated with honors from South Carolina College at Columbia in 1834. He served as Major (United States) and adjutant general of the South Carolina Brigade in the Seminole War in Florida in 1836. That same year, his older brother James Butler Bonham perished at the Battle of the Alamo. Bonham studied law and was admitted to the bar, in 1837, and commenced practice in Edgefield. During the Mexican-American War, he was lieutenant colonel and colonel of the Twelfth Regiment, United States Infantry. After he returned home, Bonham was the major general of the South Carolina Militia. Entering politics, he served in the state house of representatives from 1840–1843. He married Ann Patience Griffin on November 13, 1845. Bonham was solicitor of the southern circuit of South Carolina from 1848–1857. He was elected as a Democrat to the Thirty-fifth United States Congress (succeeding his cousin, Preston Smith Brooks) and the Thirty-sixth United States Congress, and served from March 4, 1857, until his retirement on December 21, 1860. Civil War In early 1861, the Southern states that had seceded from the Union appointed special commissioners to travel to those other slaveholding Southern states that had yet to seceded. Bonham served as the Commissioner from South Carolina to the Mississippi Secession Convention, trying to persuade their politicians to vote to join in seceding from the Union. Bonham was appointed major general and commander of the Army of South Carolina by Gov. Francis W. Pickens in February 1861. He was appointed brigadier general in the Confederate Army on April 19, 1861, and commanded the First Brigade of the Confederate "Army of the Potomac" under P.G.T. Beauregard. He fought in the First Battle of Manassas, commanding his brigade as well as two artillery batteries and six companies of cavalry in the defense of Mitchell's Ford on Bull Run. He resigned his commission January 27, 1862, to enter the Confederate Congress. On December 17, 1862, the South Carolina General Assembly elected Bonham as governor by secret ballot. He served until December 1864. During his term, the General Assembly enacted a prohibition against distilling in 1863 and also that year, it demanded that more land be used to grow food instead of cotton to increase the supply of food in the state. Bonham rejoined the Confederate Army as brigadier general of cavalry in February 1865, and was actively engaged in recruiting when the war ended. Dates of Rank * Major General (South Carolina Militia), February 10, 1861 * Brigadier General, April 23, 1861 * Brigadier General, February 20, 1865 Postbellum activities Bonham owned an insurance business in Edgefield and in Atlanta, Georgia, from 1865-1878. Returning to politics, Bonham was again a member of the South Carolina House of Representatives from 1865–1866 and a delegate to the Democratic National Convention in 1868. He was a member of the South Carolina taxpayers’ convention in 1871 and 1874. Retiring from public service, he resumed the practice of law in Edgefield and engaged in planting. He was appointed state railroad commissioner in 1878 and served until his death at White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia. He was buried in Elmwood Cemetery in Columbia. See also *List of American Civil War generals External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 *SCIway Biography of Milledge Luke Bonham *NGA Biography of Milledge Luke Bonham Category:1813 births Category:1890 deaths Category:People from Saluda County, South Carolina Category:University of South Carolina alumni Category:South Carolina lawyers Category:Members of the South Carolina House of Representatives Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from South Carolina Category:South Carolina Democrats Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Members of the Confederate House of Representatives from South Carolina Category:Governors of South Carolina Category:University of South Carolina trustees de:Milledge Luke Bonham ru:Бонэм, Милледж Люк